


In Rainbows Tour '09 Drabbles: Chile

by IT_GIRL_RH



Series: In Rainbows Tour '09 Drabbles [4]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the '09 In Rainbows tour in Chile.





	

[ **  
** ](http://cheesecakearchive.info/viewstory.php?sid=475)

  
**Summary:** Drabbles inspired by the '09 In Rainbows tour in Chile.  
**Rating: Adult**  


  
**Categories:** Radiohead slash  
**Characters:** Colin, Phil, Thom  
**Genres:** Friendship, LOLZ  
**Pairings:** Phom, Thozzie  
**Warnings:** Drug Use  
**Completed:** Yes  


  
**Disclaimer:** This is fiction. I do not own nor pretend to know anything about Radiohead (other than the obvious fact that they are rather attractive fellows). This is just a bit of fun and I, in no way, intend any harm to anyone, especially to Radiohead.

 ****  


  
**Phom in Chile** **  
**  
"What is it?"

"It’s called Pisco."

"It’s called piss… what!?"

"Pisco. Its alcohol, Thom. You’ll like it."

*glare*

"It’s Chilean. Just try it."

*cough* "I know why they named it after piss. "

"Tourist."

"I’ll have a beer. Do they have beer?"

"Yes. It’s called Kuntsmann..."

*gape*

"What?"

"You must be joking."

"It’s the most popular brand."

"They name their alcohol PISS-co? And their beer is CUNTS-man?"

"Yep."

*snort* "Let’s just order dinner."

"Ok…"

*snort* "There’s nothing vegetarian!"

"Uhhh… well..."

"I give up. I’m going for a run."

"Wear a shirt this time…"

"No need. I bought sunscreen."

*snerk*

"What?"  
   
   
**Thozzie in Chile**  
   
"Thom! Don’t drink that!"

"Why? What’s wrong with it?"

"It’s not Vegan."

"What? It’s a drink. There’s no meat…"

"A traditional Pisco sour consists of …"

"It’s alcohol, Colin. Believe me if alcohol wasn’t vegetarian I never would have lasted this long."

"Eggs. There’s egg in it."

"What ?! I’ve already had four!"

"Four?! Honestly, Thom!"

"Well, I’m all stressed about those photos… And egg? Who the fuck puts egg in a drinky? That’s gross!"

"It can’t be that gross you’ve ordered five…"

"This is why we don’t tour SA. Bloody unsafe for vegetarians. They stick meat in everything here!"


End file.
